


Soft Touches

by ScarletWolf213



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles loves to take care of john, it's sweet smut, porn with some what of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: It's Father's Day and John has forgotten all about it but his boy doesn't and they spend it together in the best way.





	Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's day to all the daddies and fathers 
> 
> this is a stand-alone and has nothing to do with any of my other Father's Day fics

John is normally good at dates, I mean hell he is the Sheriff he has to remember everything important, but for whatever reason, he didn't remember why Sunday was so important. 

He had come through the door, feet dragging, body dropping and head hung lowly because he was already half asleep. He had put in a double, almost triple because there had been a really bad wreck caused by the flooding that has been going on from all the rain and snowmelt. He felt awful about it because he had promised his boy he would be home for dinner. But then sometime after 5 pm, he had to call him and say he would probably be home sometime after he went to sleep and again later on around 10 John had to call and say it would probably be morning before he got home. 

So here he is at 8 am walking into a silent house which would normally worry him but he knew Stiles was probably upstairs playing a game or sleeping or maybe even waiting for John to show up. He walked into the kitchen to set up coffee for his boy when he froze at the sight that met his eyes. There at the kitchen island was his baby boy, he was sitting in a chair, more like slumped, and was fast asleep his head laying on his arms. Laying out on the counter was coffee, cut fresh fruit, toast, scrambled eggs, the jelly Stiles makes with fresh peaches from the weekend farmers market, he must have hidden it from John because if he didn't know his baby better he would swear it had drugs in it. To finish it all off there was a plate of Stiles's famous banana chocolate chip muffins next to some juice. He rubbed his chest feeling a deep warm ach as he looked at everything knowing Stiles must have been up forever to have gotten it all ready for him. He was shocked at the fact that everything was still warm because on closer inspection steam was still rising from the eggs and muffins. 

John made a big plate and set it on the table before turning to Stiles ready to wake him up properly and say thank you for the wonderful surprise. He took the few steps closer to bridge the space between them. He bent down ready to place a kiss to the tempting long line of his neck when his eyes fell on a car. He carefully pulled it away from Stiles his breath hitching when he sees the happy father's day daddy on the front. 

Father's day...his kid had gone all out and he had forgotten. Worse he hadn't been home for it. 

John’s face softened as he looked from the card to his baby, he didn’t even think of the plate he had just made, he picked Stiles up and took him straight to their room laying him out on the bed. He smiles when Stiles relaxes into their blankets and his hand wonders to John’s side, he didn’t let his boy sat alone for long though. He was soon moving over him letting his body pin Stiles the way he loves and he starts nuzzling at his neck brushing his lips along the line of his jaw and mouthing at the moles that looked like a constellation on his neck. He doesn’t know how long it takes but not long after he starts Stiles begins to moan and squirm in his sleep arching up into John’s ministrations. He doesn’t stop though he keeps mouth lightly at his baby’s neck brushing feather light kisses here or there until Stiles’s whines and moans had gotten reedy and breathless. Until John knew he was close to coming asleep or not. 

 

He had been holding off until now, not letting Stiles grind or thrust against him, denying them both the friction they craved. He smirks and props himself up by his hands and rolls his hips in one long languid movement. He shudders at the sound that leaves Stiles’ mouth and watches as his baby’s eyes flutter as John keeps moving his hips. He kisses him them placing a heated lazy kiss to his boys perfect petal pink lips. He knew that he wouldn’t last long between the noises Stiles was making, the lack of sleep and the fact that they hadn’t had a chance to do anything close to this in a few days, it was going to be fast. John’s smirk grew when he felt his baby’s hands grip his shoulders and he groans as blunt nails dig into his skin. He loved when Stiles was needy and desperate enough he let some of his worries slide and let John take over for them both. He speeds up a little listening to Stiles’s “Oh daddy” “Oh please, please daddy” “More! Yes! Right there!” It had been a long time since they had both done something like this, half-clothed and pleasure seeking, but God did john love the way he looked when he whispered what a good boy Stiles was, telling him to go ahead grind on him, cum from just rubbing off on his daddy. With those words and the high pitched noises coming from his pretty boy's mouth he knew it was the right time to clamp his mouth and teeth down on the spot where Stiles’s neck and shoulder met. The reaction was like fireworks, Stiles arched off the bed crying out his head thrown back as his eyes rolled into his head. His toes were curled into the blankets and he was writhing under John riding his way through his orgasm by continually grinding against John. The older man groaned his hips stuttering then giving a few short grinds as he himself came, listening to his baby moan daddy the whole time. 

John smiled sleepily at Stiles, they had showered, sharing soft kisses, relaxing touches, and soothing words. He hadn’t meant for things to go the way they did but he found it hard to resist his sweetheart when he looked so good. He opened his arms wide when Stiles came back from brushing his teeth and watched as his t-shirt and boxers clade boy slid into bed and cuddled up close yawning. John smiled softly pressing a kiss to his boy's hair and said a soft thank you for breakfast. Stiles just gave him a sleepy goofy smile and shrugged before he moved even closer into John’s space. 

The last thing John heard as he drifted into the warm inviting darkness of sleep was Stiles’ quite “Happy Father's Day John”


End file.
